


守門人

by Katherinep



Series: 天能Tenet系列・A-side [3]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinep/pseuds/Katherinep
Summary: 登場人物是艾佛斯跟主角，時間點是尼爾死後，但CP還是主角／尼爾；基本假設是尼爾是未來人，主角將來才要招募他。主角請求身心俱疲的艾佛斯接下一個重要的終身任務。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 天能Tenet系列・A-side [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929742
Kudos: 9





	守門人

爆炸當時，他什麼也沒聽見，只覺得好像有一百萬個尖銳的碎片，深深嵌進身體上下每一處－－艾佛斯在昏過去的前一刻心想，這就是結局了，沒有拖泥帶水，讓他深感欣慰。所以當他發現自己居然沒死的時候，心情就變得極端惡劣，他的臉破相到必須重建、手腳都重傷到可能影響日後行動之類的事，都暫時變得無關緊要了。

所以當人資部門的瑪麗來探病，順便傳達普麗亞跟丈夫突然「退休」，組織上層大搬風的消息時，艾佛斯反應冷淡，只說：「這樣也好，我不想適應新老闆，我要退休。」

「退休？你以為你幾歲？」

「那我辭職總行吧。」

「你有聽說過這個組織的人辭職或退休嗎？」

「……沒有。」

「我也沒有。」

一陣靜默。瑪麗平靜無波的臉讓他很難判斷要怎麼解讀那句話，但他的猜測一個比一個灰暗。

「……所以你們想怎樣？我整個人差不多報廢了，接下來是要發配我去掃廁所、當門房，還是乾脆殺了我？」

瑪麗厭煩地嘆息。「這由不得我決定。新老闆想見你，我只負責傳話。」

「他想見我就來啊，反正現在我又跑不了。」

「你說得也沒錯，不過我說過了，我只負責傳話。」瑪麗起身時順了一下她的窄裙，點個頭當成告別，俐落地走出房間。

而她說得沒錯。她只管傳話，把他帶去見新老闆這種事，是由別人負責的。

他醒來的時候很錯愕。據他所知，他先前是躺在病床上的：他吃完了晚餐跟藥，精疲力竭地入睡，隱約的疼痛讓他睡得很不好，而且床不知怎麼地好像在動，所以他醒來了——卻發現自己在完全陌生的地方，不記得自己怎麼轉移過來的。

這樣看來，他根本沒有「睡得很不好」嘛。

床在動不是幻覺，他身體底下這張電動式可調整病床把他撐成了坐姿。然而這裡不是他昨晚睡著的制式醫院病房，而是個寬敞的臥房；牆壁漆成埃及藍，地上鋪著灰色的地毯，左邊大片落地窗旁的窗簾被拉開了，並不十分熱烈的日光透了進來，他看得到外面的天空跟海。

他也看到那個據說死過一次、已經捨棄姓名的男人，在接近床尾的一張木頭椅子裡坐定，很顯然剛才就是他手賤去動了床鋪。

男人發現艾佛斯已經睜開眼睛，就露出一點點禮貌性的微笑說道：「很抱歉這樣直接叫你起床。但我能待在這裡的時間不多。」艾佛斯記得他們上次分別是在一年多前，但男人的臉看起來老了不止兩歲。他開始猜測，男人到底又經過逆轉門回溯過多少次？

真是諷刺，上次他離開之前還半認真地威脅男人最好躲遠一點，否則下次見面就是他的死期。現在呢？

「所以你是新老闆。你想怎樣？」

「想請你留下來幫我。」

「我沒什麼能幫你的了。你知道我傷得有多重嗎？我沒有什麼剩餘價值了。」

男人輕輕地搖頭，艾佛斯等著聽他說些安慰人的廢話（「你腦袋裡的經驗還能傳承給後人」），但他聽到的不是這個。

「這件事只能託付給你。因為那時候在場的只有我們三個。」

艾佛斯覺得有人朝著他的心臟戳了一刀。他雖然知道男人指的是什麼時候，卻不明白他提起這件事的用意在哪裡。

「我們讓他去死。」艾佛斯從乾澀的喉嚨裡擠出這句話。他死盯著男人深褐色的眼睛，想看到那裡有沒有一絲痛楚、罪惡感或悲傷，但他看不出來。

「我不是這樣看這件事。你只看到一個點，把那個點看成全部。」

「喔，我只看到一個點？所以我應該要看到全局？」艾佛斯誤解了男人的意思，他氣得拉高了嗓門：「你是要告訴我，他的犧牲很值得，因為他救了全世界是嗎？」

「不，我的意思是，我們的任務還沒有完成。」

艾佛斯的眉心抽了一下。

「你以為我們三個人把演算機從地底抽出分解，任務就完成了嗎？當然沒有。要確保過去的結果穩定不變，我們就必須確定，未來該發生的事情也如期發生，沒有意外。」男人停頓了一下，想確定艾佛斯有沒有理解他的意思。「我找到現在的尼爾了。再過一個月，我就要招募他。」

艾佛斯懂了。但他愣在那裡，沒有辦法反應。

現在的，活著的尼爾。

「上次分別的時候，他說是我招募他的，我們一起做了許多事。這些事都必須發生，世界才能繼續維持⋯⋯他結束工作時的樣子。」男人的雙手鬆鬆地交握著，擺在翹起的膝蓋上。

「⋯⋯那很好。但我看不出來這有我什麼事。」不，他不想參與，雖然每個人都會死，可是知道一個人已經死去卻還活著——或者雖然活著卻已死去——那太痛苦太混亂了。

「我需要一個守門人。」

艾佛斯幾乎失笑。「什麼意思，你需要一個門房？還是要有個人坐在逆轉門前，每個進去的人都要先給過路費？」

「人都有弱點，需要監督。」男人沉默了一秒，才開口說道：「我其實幾乎不認識尼爾。但從尼爾那時候說的話來看，我們將來肯定⋯⋯交情很好。」

「好到他願意為你擋子彈。」艾佛斯忍不住說得很尖銳，他想起尼爾最後不小心說溜嘴的話。

——我還能跟他好好道別，這不是很幸運嗎？有多少人突然就死了，不管是他們自己或他們心愛的人，都沒有機會好好說再見？

「對。如果將來這份交情讓我想開始破壞既有的過去，那該怎麼辦？——這麼說是很誇張，但如果有一天我把他的性命看得比世界還重要，那該怎麼辦？」

艾佛斯吃驚地瞪著男人，這句話俗濫到小說都不會這樣寫了，但他竟然這麼說了，而且表情很嚴肅。他不是在開玩笑。

艾佛斯想起尼爾如何在那最後一刻，用一句話嚇了他一跳。這到底是誰傳染誰？

男人繼續說道：「所以我需要一個守門人，一個把關者。必須有人能夠監視我。」

「你想得太美了。如果是我想要破壞過去的穩定性呢？」

男人莞爾一笑。「對，也有這個可能，所以我也必須監視你。否則就得殺了你。但這樣就沒有人可以監督我了，所以我傾向於不使用這個方案。」

艾佛斯沉默了很久。男人剛才明明說自己能待在這裡的時間並不多，卻也沒催他，繼續靜靜地坐著。最後艾佛斯意識到這樣拖下去毫無意義，只好開口說道：「但你有沒有想過，你身強體健，我卻是個殘廢，我們要怎麼有效地互相監視啊？這辦不到吧？」

男人很愉快地回答：「既然你已經開始擔心要怎麼具體執行了，我想可以認定，你已經接受我的提議。既然你願意，方法總是找得出來。」男人說著站起身，一邊朝門口走，一邊說道：「你好好在這裡休養，我得走了。」

「你想知道尼爾最後怎麼說你的嗎？」艾佛斯忍不住喊道。

「不。」男人堅定地關上房門。  


在未來，艾佛斯會這麼自我安慰：他其實有選擇的。他可以選擇要或不要，而他選擇要。所以，這就是他的命運，他的現實。他的使命就是小心守護整個過程，讓開始與結束能形成一個封閉的環。

他是守門人。

＝＝＝＝＝  
這一篇主要在寫艾佛斯，但內容其實還是在襯托尼爾跟主角。主角跟尼爾認識的時間太短促，說愛上他實在太不可能，但是⋯⋯誰知道呢？想想任明信的詩〈悲傷〉：

「想像一種病是這樣的

瘋狂地想念某個

完全陌生的人

有生之年

只見過他一次

他幾乎是沒有名字的

像嬰兒

你卻完全愛上他」

**Author's Note:**

> [人資部的瑪麗出處在此](https://www.facebook.com/StephenWTF/posts/613270269359415)


End file.
